marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Frost (Earth-616)
Dark Reign After Norman Osborn was appointed as the USA's top cop, he immediately convened a group of supposedly like-minded individuals (later dubbed the Cabal) to consolidate his grip on power. Emma joined the group consisting of Norman, Namor, Doctor Doom, Loki, and the Hood as part of Scott's master plan. Following a series of pro- versus anti-mutant protests and riots instigated by Simon Trask in San Francisco, Emma was tasked by Norman Osborn to lead a civil peacekeeping group of X-Men, one sanctioned by himself. She was given a black costume and was given command over Wolverine's son Daken, Weapon Omega, Mimic, and the duo of Cloak and Dagger. Emma brought a final element to the team, Namor, with whom she had previously shared a romantic relationship with prior to her time with the X-Men. Though not an official member of her team, a person appearing to be none other than Prof. Xavier served as the team's spokesman and moral backup. Emma easily saw through the ploy (in the process claiming that she was an omega-level telepath) and the "professor" was revealed to be Mystique, who was working with Osborn only because they had injected explosive nanobots into her bloodstream. Emma's first sortie with the team occurred when she arrested a group of mutant vandals led by her own formerly favorite student, Hellion. Even at that early stage, tensions already arose, particularly when Daken almost did a lethal attack to one of the other mutant rioters. Emma prevented any fatalities, and the prisoners were brought in. While more tensions rose between the Avengers and the new X-Men team, enhanced by the aggression of Daken and Hawkeye, Emma put emphasis that she would only continue to be a party to this strategy of Osborn's if all the mutants were treated humanely. She insisted on touring the facility to see how the prisoners were being treated. She was then contacted, weakly, by Prof-X, who informed her that he and Hank were being kept prisoner there. He also told her that the Omega Chair developed by the Dark Beast had horrible side effects, and that Osborn wasn't telling her everything. Emma then discovered that the presence of Hank and Prof-X was being kept secret from her using hologram projectors. Remaining in diamond form for protection, and unable to speak telepathically, she verbally reasured the Professor that she believed him, and that she would make sure everything would be all right. Over the next several days, she then took her team of X-Men around San Francisco, not only stopping Trask and his human-conversion biosentinels, but also clearing up the residual riots and rounding up the remaining mutants from the streets. Her motives came into greater doubt when she and Namor stood idly by when they witnessed the Dark Beast using his Omega Machine to torture and power drain the captives, while Cloak and Dagger could barely look on. However, Emma's true motivations and interests behind her recent actions were revealed when, after another session draining Henry McCoy with the machine, Dark Beast and Weapon Omega discovered that all the mutant captives had disappeared. They discover that Mindee Cuckoo had allowed herself to get arrested just so she could lead the rest of the X-Men there. Teleporting in and out via Magik's portals, X-Force freed the prisoners. After raising the alarm, Emma led Osborn's X-Men to stop X-Force, then surprised everyone by betraying her own team. Daken and Mimic were taken down in the process, and Emma took Cloak, Dagger and Namor with her and X-Force to rejoined the rest of the mutants. Emma then rejoined Scott with the rest of the mutant community and their sympathizers on a mobile island/vessel, reminiscent of Magneto's Asteroid M, which had been dubbed Utopia. With his Cabal crippled due to the loss of two key members, an enraged Osborn orders the Dark Avengers and Dark X-Men to bring him Namor's head and Frost's heart. | Powers= Emma Frost possesses telepathy abilities matching those of Charles Xavier and is an Alpha Level Mutant Telepathy: Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited pychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Frost's abilities rival that of Charles Xavier, her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance whereby she manages to capture and sedate him. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Secondary Mutation Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Frost now possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold hearted and to lose her empathy for others. *'Superhuman Strength:' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *'Superhuman Durability:' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Farenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Farenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. *'Latent Telekinesis' Emma was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. During the Onslaught Saga, Emma unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch then used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon is one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. | Abilities = Expert Technician: Emma Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. She devised the mechanism by which Mastermind projected his illusions directly into the mind of the Phoenix Force. Defense Training: Emma Frost is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. Master Astral Combatant: Emma Frost is trained and excels in astral combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = While in her normal state, Frost has all the physical frailties and vulnerabilities any ordinary human has. While she is much stronger and more durable in her diamond form, her body can be shattered if she were to be hit in a certain area that has a flaw, much as an actual diamond will. Also, while in her diamond form, Frost is unable to access her telepathic abilities. | Equipment = Mini-Cerebro. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = The White Queen has designed a gun-like device, which she once used to exchange minds for a period of time with Storm. | Notes = | Other Media = Video Games * X-Men: Legends * X-Men arcade game * Emma Frost (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Emma Frost (X-Men 1989 NES video game) Cartoons * Emma Frost (Pryde of the X-Men) * Emma Frost (X-Men: The Animated Series) Films * Emma Frost (1996 Generation X Film) * Emma Frost (X-Men Movies) Merchandise There are several Statues and Busts depicting Emma Frost. The main companies producing Emma Frosts Statues and Busts are Diamond Select, Dynamic Forces and Sideshow Collectibles. Statues The "Emma Frost - White Queen Comiquette" by Sideshow Collectibles was featured in Wizard Magasine #185 and named the best Emma Frost statue to this date. The White Queen Comiquette is cast in polysone, then hand-finished and hand-painted. It's 16 inches and made after the designs of artist Adam Hughes. http://www.sideshowtoy.com/cgi-bin/category.cgi?item=7178 Diamond Select has released a Emma Frost White Queen Retro Statue, sculpted by Clayburn Moore. Standin 11 inches tall, painted and ready to display, this statue is limited to 3,000 pieces worldwide and features a hand-numbered base with matching hand-numbered certificate of authenticity. http://toychest.diamondcomics.com/toys/06_04/21_whitequeen_retro.htm Emma frost has also a more modern statue by Diamond Select. The statue is based on Greg Horn’s cover art created for Marvel Comics’ Emma Frost series, and donning the costume designed for her by Frank Quitely. Premier Collection White Queen Statue was sculpted by Clayburn Moore and stands over 15" high with base http://www.diamondcomics.com/toychest/toys/04_04/06_whitequeen.htm. Emma Frost and Beast (Hank McCoy) are featured in X-Men VS. Sentinel Statue No. 2. The White Queen hovers triumphantly over the chest of the fallen robot, while Beast calculates his next move. The second X-Men VS Sentinel Diorama by Sideshow Collectibles stands over 15" tall. Each piece is hand cast and hand painted. http://www.sideshowtoy.com/cgi-bin/category.cgi?item=9008 Busts "Marvel Universe: Astonishing X-Men Emma Frost Bust" from Diamond Select is sculpted by Steve Kiwus and inspired by the artwork of John Cassaday, from the Joss Whedon-written series "Astonishing X-Men,". The Regular Edition of this piece is limited to 2,500. http://www.diamondselecttoys.com/products/marvel/minibust/minibust_mu_astemma.asp A Clear Variant Edition is exclusively available through Wizard Magazine and limited to 500 pieces. http://scoop.diamondgalleries.com/scoop_article.asp?ai=11695&si=125 Dynamic Forces has released a X-Men: White Queen - Emma Frost Bust, sculpted by Gabriel Marquez and based on Frank Quitely artwork. This bust resembles Emma Frost's New X-Men appearance. Action Figures Marvel Select: Emma Frost Action Figure comes in 2 versions 'Diamond' Variant or 'Human' Variant http://wizarduniverse.stores.yahoo.net/nov042243-clear.html. Designed by Toy Biz and Diamond Select this figure pays tribute to Emma Frost as she stands before a fireplace decorated with remembrances of her past incarnations. Sculpted by Steve Kiwus, this figure features 16 points of articulation and includes a detailed fireplace and mantle display base. http://wizarduniverse.stores.yahoo.net/nov042243z.html | Trivia = * Emma has breast implants. * She is renowned for her extremely revealing costumes. * She is not a stranger to plastic surgery, confessing to having had it on numerous occasions. * She is currently dating Cyclops. * Emma once spent a extended amount of time in control of Iceman's body and used his powers in ways he never had before. * In a flashback story told by Frost herself in ''Generation X'' #24, Frost details a time she spent in a mental institution after being sent there by her parents. However, an ''Emma Frost'' ongoing series depicted Frost's early years, and seems to refute this. The series was supposed to cover Frost's life from high school until her first appearance as the White Queen, however, it was cancelled at issue #18. | Links = * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Emma Frost * White Queen feature on X-Peoples Central * IGN Votes for Hottest Comic Book Babe - Winner: Emma Frost * Emma Frost at Wikipedia }} References Category:X-Men members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:198 Mutants Category:Hellions Squad Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Rock Body Category:Millionaires Category:Phoenix Force Category:Frost Family Category:Dark X-Men members Category:X-Men members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:198 Mutants Category:Hellions Squad Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Rock Body Category:Millionaires Category:Phoenix Force Category:Frost Family Category:Dark X-Men members Category:Alpha Level Mutants